


Rowland's Lament

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: The Birthday Party (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Musings of a fuckbuddy.
Relationships: Nick Cave/Rowland S. Howard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Rowland's Lament

Rowland and Nick had a complicated relationship to say the least.

Aside from being bandmates and friends, they had a… thing. Every so often, when the mood struck, they would go off together, maybe get a bit drunk first, and fuck each other's brains out. But never in a million years would they consider being boyfriends or partners or whatever. There was no romance to what they did, no “I love you’s.” Nick wasn’t showing up on his doorstep with flowers and chocolates any time soon.

The ways in which they did it could be likened to animals. None of the usual human courtship rituals, just two beasts letting instinct take over. And when it was done, Nick would just leave Rowland behind, whether in a bed in his ratty old flat or in a back alley street with his pants still down, cum dripping from his backside. Nothing mattered to them. All the times Rowland had Nick’s cock up his ass or Nick with Rowland’s dick down his throat, it all meant nothing. They’d never be anything more than that.

Rowland knew he’d be replaced sooner or later. After going to Germany, all Nick talked about was this really pretty guy he met in Berlin. Nick was moving onto his next object of desire, and eventually poor old Rowly would be discarded like trash. But he was fine with it. They were never really a “thing” anyways, so why let it bother him?

It’s not like he got emotionally attached or anything.


End file.
